<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joe Merriwether Imagines: SFW by robinwritesallthethings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797952">Joe Merriwether Imagines: SFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings'>robinwritesallthethings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solace (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Merriwether/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imagine Joe Merriwether rescuing you from an abusive ex.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stop and refill Joe's coffee, giving him a smile. He smiles back. He's here every morning, and you've come to enjoy his company. He's quiet, but sweet, and he keeps an eye on things. You've seen his FBI badge, though most people here don't know what he does for a living. </p>
<p>The door opens and you turn to greet the new customer, but the words catch in your throat as you see who it is. </p>
<p>“Babe!” he greets you. “Came by to get some money.” </p>
<p>You swallow your nerves and shake your head. “No money, Tommy. We broke up, remember?” </p>
<p>You see Joe tense and sit up a little straighter as he listens to the exchange. </p>
<p>He shrugs. “You weren't serious about that. I just need a little to get me by until my next paycheck.” </p>
<p>“I was serious, Tommy. Unless you're going to sit down and eat, go.” </p>
<p>It happens fast, like it always did. He gets angry and grabs your arm. His voice is tight as he continues. “Don't mess around with me, babe. Give me what I want.” </p>
<p>Before you can refuse again, Joe is behind him. He grabs Tommy's shoulder and pulls him away from you, flashing his badge and shaking his head. “Go before this becomes a problem, sir.” </p>
<p>But Tommy isn't having it. “Who is this? You stepping out on me, babe?” </p>
<p>“Just a concerned customer, sir. Last chance. Move along.” </p>
<p>But Tommy doesn't move along. He takes a swing at Joe instead. You scream, but Joe's ready. He catches Tommy's fist in his hand and swings it behind his back before putting cuffs on him. </p>
<p>“You're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent, sir,” he informs Tommy, then leads him out to his car. </p>
<p>Later, you're cleaning up for the night when Joe comes back. He smiles sheepishly at you and pulls out his wallet. “Didn't pay you when I left this morning,” he reminds you. </p>
<p>You laugh. “It's on me, Joe. Really. Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Your ex had quite a rap sheet,” he points out. “I called someone. I think he'll be going away for a long time.” </p>
<p>You sigh in relief. You can't deny that that makes you feel better. </p>
<p>Joe graciously doesn't say anything else about it. Instead, he asks, “Can I take you to dinner? Anywhere but here?” </p>
<p>You think about what Tommy said this morning. Joe seems to understand. He leans against the counter and kisses your cheek. “No one's going to scare me away, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>You nod. “Then I'd like very much to have dinner with you, Joe,” you answer. “Just let me finish up here, okay?” </p>
<p>He sits down to wait. You smile as you finish your work. Joe is definitely one of the good ones. And you'd like to keep him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Imagine Joe Merriwether surprising you with a Christmas trip after you’ve both been stuck working for almost two weeks straight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nobody move,” you suddenly say, balancing your hands over the stacks of files on your desk. </p>
<p>Joe looks up, his pen stuck in the corner of his mouth. “What?” he asks curiously, smiling at your stance. </p>
<p>“It’s all done,” you whisper. “We better get out of here before someone gives us more.” </p>
<p>Joe laughs. “You won’t hear me complain,” he agrees. “Let’s go.” </p>
<p>You snuggle up against him as he drives. Eventually, you realize he’s been driving too long. </p>
<p>You sit up. “Joe? Where are we going?” </p>
<p>“That is a surprise,” he answers nonchalantly, turning his head and winking at you. </p>
<p>You smile, knowing better than to try to convince him to tell you. </p>
<p>You drive for about another hour until you arrive at a little cabin on the edge of the woods. You slide over the driver’s seat after Joe gets out, wrapping your arms around his neck so he can pick you up and carry you inside. </p>
<p>He settles you onto a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of a fireplace. “Get cozy, sweetheart,” he instructs. </p>
<p>You obey as he lights a fire, then sheds all of his clothes. </p>
<p>You grin up at him. “Whatcha doing?” you wonder playfully, already naked under the covers. </p>
<p>He smirks. “Getting ready to see how many orgasms I can give you in one night. And out here, baby, there’s no one to hear you scream.” </p>
<p>“Oh, no!” you giggle. “Will you protect me, you sexy FBI man?” </p>
<p>He crawls on top of you and starts to kiss your neck. </p>
<p>“From everything but me, honey. Everything but me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imagine being shot and your partner Joe Merriwether not being able to get to you on time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe is pinned down. You check your gun and emerge from your hiding place. “Hey!” you call, drawing the suspect’s attention. </p>
<p>There are two shots. </p>
<p>“No!” Joe yells. </p>
<p>For a moment, you’re confused. You know you hit your target. </p>
<p>Then you try to breathe and realize that he hit his too. </p>
<p>You’re dead before you fall to the floor. </p>
<p>Joe scrambles over to you, not realizing that it’s already too late. The bullet got you in the side of the chest under your arm, where your bulletproof vest didn’t do you any good at all, and went right into your heart. </p>
<p>Joe starts to cry as he checks your pulse and knows that you’re gone. </p>
<p>You’d been partners for almost ten years. Ever since his son was born, you’d tried to take all of the risks. You didn’t want to have to tell his family that he suffered because you hadn’t pulled your weight. </p>
<p>But he never told you that he was sick. In a few months, he’ll be dead, just like you. </p>
<p>He’ll say you sacrificed yourself for nothing. But if you gave him a little more time with his family, you’re content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>